


An Analysis of Jaime's Dream in ASOS [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: janie_tangerine's Jamie/Brienne Meta Series [PODFIC] [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Analysis, Dream interpretation, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Essays, F/M, Gen, Jaime Lannister Has Issues, Meta, Nonfiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Weirwood(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which I meta-ed and spent a fair amount of words dissecting from beginning to end Jaime's dream in ASOS based on a question asking why did people think he would live based on it.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, jaime lannister & the aerys kingsguard
Series: janie_tangerine's Jamie/Brienne Meta Series [PODFIC] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577017
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	An Analysis of Jaime's Dream in ASOS [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Analysis of Jaime's Dream in ASOS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285489) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta/14%20An%20Analysis%20of%20Jaime's%20Dream%20in%20ASOS.mp3) | 36:02 | 25.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Zip](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta.zip) | 6:27:02 | 268 MB  
  
### Music

 _A Golden Crown_ & _Light of the Seven_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
